White Horse Prince
by hermeownie
Summary: Hermione Granger mengikuti audisi ajang pencarian bakat di Inggris yaitu X-factor, ketika sedang audisi dia menemui mantan kekasihnya. Pangerannya. Pangeran berkuda putih yang telah menyakitinya. mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Joanne Kathleen Rowling**

**Rated: K**

**Pairing: Hermione x Draco**

**Summary: Hermione Granger mengikuti audisi ajang pencarian bakat di Inggris yaitu X-factor, ketika sedang audisi dia menemui mantan kekasihnya. Pangerannya. Pangeran berkuda putih yang telah menyakitinya.**

**A/N: terinspirasi dari kisah cinta Taylor Swift dan Joe Jonas, sebetulnya hanya cara mutusinnya aja lewat telepon dengan durasi 27 detik akakakak.**

**WARNING:OOC, OC, AU, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, non magic a.k.a muggle, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lainnya. Disarankan untuk menyiapkan kantung muntah~ DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN.**

**Enjoy Reading~**

'Ini dia saatnya Hermione! Kau pasti akan menjadi seorang penyanyi, seperti yang dicita-citakan olehmu selama ini!' batin Hermione berkata seperti itu.

"Aku. Hermione Jean Granger, umur 20 tahun, akan segera menjadi penyanyi terkenal, aku yakin pasti aku akan lolos audisi! Tuhan, berkati hambamu ini!" teriak Hermione bersemangat di dalam kamar.

.

Hermione sudah siap untuk pergi ke tempat audisi X-Factor, dia sangat bersemangat, seperti orang mendapatkan uang 1 trilyun. Bagaimana tidak? Sebentar lagi—jika dia lolos—dia akan menjadi seorang penyanyi—walaupun hanya dalam ajang pencarian bakat—yang terkenal dan yang ia impikan selama ini serta—jika ia menjadi pemenang—dia akan menjadi orang kaya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku Harry? Ron?" tanya Hermione bersemangat. "Kau tampak keren 'Mione." Jawab Harry dan Ron—sahabat Hermione—sambil mengacungkan dua jempol mereka masing-masing. Hermione mengembangkan senyumnya sampai memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang rata.

"Bagaiman dengan suaraku?" tanya Hermione lalu bernyanyi, "_This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light, shine on me." _Harry dan Ron kembali mengacungkan jempol mereka sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk semanagat. "Well, aku sudah siap! Do'a kan aku teman!" ucap Hermione kepada Harry dan Ron, "Pasti!" jawab Harry dan Ron serentak sembari memberika hormat kepada Hermione layaknya anak buah yang menerima perintah dari atasan mereka.

.

.

.

Hermione sudah sampai di tempat audisi, beribu-ribu orang datang ke tempat audisi untuk mengikuti ajang pencarian bakat ini, Hermione sempat takut tidak akan lolos audisi tapi dia menghilangkan pikiran negatif nya, dengan percaya diri Hermione melangkah masuk ke dalam tempat audisi dengan santai lalu mengantri untuk mengambil nomor audisinya. Setelah berjam-jam mengantri akhirnya Hermione mengambil nomor audisinya dan Hermione mendapatkan nomor audisi 9708.

Kemudian Hermione duduk di bangku yang berada di dekat tempat pengambilan nomor audisi.

.

Sudah berjam-jam lamanya Hermione menunggu namanya dipanggil sampai-sampai bokongnya sudah mati rasa—atau tidak ada rasa lagi—ketika dia berdiri dan duduk kembali.

"Granger, Hermione nomor 9708!" teriak seseorang. Hermione langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu tempat di mana ia akan bernyanyi dan membuktikan bakatnya kepada tiga juri yang ada.

Hermione membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan, rasa groginya tiba-tiba menguasai diri Hermione, tapi Hermione berusaha menghilangkan rasa groginya. Setelah Hermione membuka pintunya dia berjalan dengan enyum yang mengembang, dia melihat ketiga juri duduk di masing-masing kursinya, seorang perempuan yang menurut Hermione—mungkin juga menurut semua orang—wajahnya mirip anjing pug yang bernama Pansy Parkinson—name tag masing-masing juri berada di atas meja— Hermione hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak meliat wajahnya tapi dia tahan dengan hanya tersenyum, di sebelah juri bernama Pansy ada seorang lelaki tampan yang tidak akan pernah bisa ku deskripsikan betapa tampannya orang itu, dia bernama Oliver Wood, Hermione hampir pingsan meliat juri yang satu ini, dan untuk juri yang satu lagi—tunggu dia tidak menghadap ke Hermione, dia malah membelakangi Hermione dan name tagnya tidak ada di atas meja? Sudahlah Hermione tidak peduli aka hal itu.

"Jadi, siapa namamu nona cantik?" tanya juri yang bernama Oliver Wood itu, rasanya Hermione seperti sedang melayang di udara sangking senangnya dia dipanggil 'nona cantik' oleh juri setampan Oliver Wood. "Jangan goda dia, Wood." Jawab Pansy Parkinson dan juri yang masih membelakangi Hermione yang tidak Hermione ketahui namanya. "Hermione. Hermione Granger." Jawab Hermione dengan percya diri. "Her—mione Granger? Hermione Jean Granger?" tanya sang juri misterius "Ya bagaimana kau tahu mister—" omongan Hermione terhenti ketika melihat siapa juri misterius itu, "Malfoy?" tanya Hermione kaget, mata Hermione terbelalak ketika melihat siapa juri itu, bagaimana Hermione tidak kaget? Mantan kekasihnya yang membuat Hermione sakit hati ketika dia berumur 16 tahun, dia memutuskan Hermione lewat telepon dengan durasi selama 27 detik? Oh sangat tidak gentleman.

Rasanya Hermione ingin pergi dari sana, tetapi dia ingat tujuan utamanya, yaitu ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal lewat ajang pencari bakat ini, "Well, baiklah Draco, dan Miss Granger, apakah audisi ini akan dimulai?" tanya Oliver, dengan cepat Hermione menjawab "Laksanakan, sekarang juga." Oliver dan Pansy tersenyum sementara Draco memandang Hermione dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dibaca. "Baiklah kau menyanyi? Silahkan dimulai." Tegas Oliver dan Pansy. Hermione mulai menyanyikan lagu White Horse milik Taylor Swift dan memainkan gitar yang sempat dia pinjam sebelum menyanyi tadi.

_**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel**_

_**Comes out just**__**when you need it to**_

_**As I paced back and forth all this time**_

_**Cause I honestly believed in you**_

Hermione mulai bernyanyi dan memainkan gitarnya, awalnya, Hermione akan menyanyikan lagu favoritnya yaitu; lagu yang berjudul '_This Is Me' _yang dinyanyikan oleh Joe Jonas dan Demi Lovato, tapi karena dia bertemu Draco di perasaan sakitnya saat Draco mengakhiri hubungan mereka melalui telepon.

_**Holding on, the days drag on**_

_**Stupid girl, I should have known**_

_**I should have known**_

Setiap petikan-petikan gitar yang Hermione mainkan dan setiap bait lirik yang Hermione nyanyikan menunjukkan perasaan sakitnya yang masih terasa. Dia mengingat dimana dia menjadi gadis paling bodoh sedunia yang tidak tahu menahu tentang kekasihnya, dia terlalu mencintai seorang Draco Malfoy sehingga ketika dia ingin bertanya lebih dalam tentang kekasihnya pasti sang kekasih akan menjawab '_Kau pikir itu penting? Yang terpenting adalah aku mencintaimu.'_ Kata-kata itu selalu membuat Hermione merasa menyesal, bagaimana dia bisa dibodohi dengan perkataan seperti itu? Mungkin memang benar kata orang-orang 'Cinta itu buta'.

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

Mata bagian bawah Hermione terasa panas, tak terasa butiran-butiran bening sudah berjatuhan dari mata indah milik Hermione, mengalir di pipinya yang halus. Hermione sadar bahwa cerita cintanya tidak seperti putri-putri di dongeng-dongen anak-anak, dia juga tahu dunianya bukanlah dunia dongeng yang akan berakhir bahagia. Hermione melihat Draco sebentar, dia melihat ekspresi wajah Draco yang terlihat sangat menyesal akan kesalahannya.

Draco merasa sangat bersalah sekali, rasanya ingin sekali dia menghampiri Hermione, memeluknya dan menghapus air matanya, dia ingin memiliki Hermione lagi, tapi itu tidak mungkin, dia dapat merasakan perasaan Hermione lewat lagu ini.

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**_

Air mata Hermione mengalir semakin deras, tapi dia tetap fokus menyanyi.

Hermione merasa sangat sakit, hatinya sangat sakit mengingat semuanya, dia sangat benci dan kecewa kepada Draco. Sangat.

Draco dapat merasakan kebencian dan kekecewaan Hermione terhadap dirinya. Tapi mau diapakan lagi? Waktu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, bahkan waktu yang sekarang pun tidak dapat diulang kembali.

_**Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes**_

_**And never really had a chance**_

_**I had somany dreams about you and me**_

_**Happy endings, now I know**_

Hermione memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya melayang ketika dimana dia mengira dirinya dan Draco akan berakhir bahagia, namun ternyata dia salah, dia memang bukan putri yang berada di dongeng. Dia hanya seorang Hermione Jean Granger. Gadis biasa yang berumur 20 tahun.

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**_

Lirik ini benar-benar menggambarkan perasan Hermione selama ini. Dia tidak dapat memaafkan Draco lagi. Sudah terlamabat. Draco adalah pangeran berkuda putih yang menyakiti hati sang calon tuan putri. Hah itu hanya impian Hermione dulu. Dia sudah terlajur benci dan kecewa dengan mantan kekasihnya.

_**And there you are on your knees**_

_**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me**_

_**Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**_

Hermione terus menangis, menangis sambil bernyanyi, air mata yang turun kian banyak. Bertambah dan bertambah. Seperti yang dikatakan, dia tidak dapat memaffkan Draco.

DEG.

Hati Draco mencelos mendengar lirik ini. Dia tahu, Hermione sudah tidak dapat memaafkannya lagi. Draco rasanya ingin menangis, tetapi dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan semua orang, apa lagi menangis karena mantan kekasihnya.

_**Cause I'm noy your princess, this ain't a fairy tale**_

_**I'm gonna find someone**_

_**Someday who might actually treat me well**_

_**This is a big world, that was a small town**_

_**There in my rearview mirror disappearing**_ _**now**_

Hermione berhenti menangis dan tersenyum masam. Dia tahu, suatu saat dia akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari Draco. Yang terbuka padanya, yang tidak akan membodohinya, dan tidak akan pernah menyakitinya.

_**And its too late for you and your white horse**_

_**Now its too late for you and your white horse,**_

_**To catch me down**_

_**Oh whoa, whoa, whoa**_

_**Try and catch me now**_

_**Oh, it;s too late to catch me now**_

Hermione mengakhiri permainan gitar dan nyanyiannya dengan senyuman. Dia tersenyum. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tapi matanya sembab akibat menangis.

Plok. Plok. Plok.

Suara tepuk tangan seseorang yang membuat beberapa orang menoleh padanya, "Hebat, Miss Granger. Kau sangat hebat." Ujar Oliver Wood membuat Hermione mengembangkan senyumnya, "Well, aku memberimu—" Oliver berhenti berbicara dan menekan tombol yang berada di atas mejanya. Tombol merah dan hijau.

TET

Bunyi tombol yang dibunyikan Oliver, "Hijau." Ucap Oliver melanjutkan perkataanya yang terputus tadi. Kemudian disusul tombol hijau dari Pansy Parkinson. Hermione semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

Hermione tidak peduli dengan tombol apa yang akan Draco tekan, yang terpenting adalah dua orang juri sudah memberikannya tombol hijau. Tapi tak disangka Draco menekan tombol hijau juga, mau tak mau Hermione tersenyum juga walau hanya tipis, "Terimakasih Mister Wood, Miss Parkinson, dan Err— Mister Malfoy." Ujar Hermione. Oliver dan Pansy hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengangguk serta tersenyum pada Hermione. Hermione keluar dari ruang audisi dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Audisi dilanjutkan esok hari karena waktu telah menunjukkan jam 18.00

.

"Jadi, Draco." Ucap Pansy membuat Draco mengarahkan wajahnya pada Pansy dan memasang wajah penasaran, dia juga mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau kenal dia?" tanya Pansy. "Hn, mantan kekasihku." Jawab Draco pendek. "Pantas saja dia begitu menghayati saat bernyanyi tadi, kurasa dia sangat sakit hati." Sambar Oliver, "Memangnya kau apakan dia?" tanya Pansy dan Oliver bersamaan kemudian keduanya tertawa. "Kalian tidak perlu tahu." Jawab draco singkat lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua,

.

.

.

**Draco PoV's**

Aku harus mengejarnya. Aku ingin meminta maaf. Setidaknya dia memaafkanku walaupun dia tidak kembali padaku. Aku tahu aku telah menyakitinya, ketika aku mengakhiri hubungan kami lewat telepon, dan ketika dia memergoki sedang berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya—Astoria Greengrass.

Aku sudah mendapatkan alamat rumahnya, aku akan kesan sekarang juga!

Aku, Pangeran berkuda putih—itu adalah julukan Hermione dulu padaku—akan meminta maaf pada gadisku, putriku.

.

Aku sudah berada di depan rumahnya, dengan langkah yang sangat amat berat aku melangkah menuju pintunya dan menekan bell rumahnya.

Sudah 10 menit kutunggu dan akhirnya ada yang membukakan pintu dan yang membukakan pintu adalah orang yang kucari—Hermione Granger.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya ketus, hatiku mencelos mendengar nada suaranya. Sakit sekali rasanya, tetapi aku tahu rasa sakitnya melebihi rasa sakitnya.

Aku berjalan maju menekatinya lalu memeluknya, "Maafkan aku Mio—Granger. Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku, kau kecewa padaku, dan kau membenciku, tapi setidaknya maafkan aku. Tolong 'Mione." Ucapku masih memeluknya dengan erat. Dia tidak membalas pelukanku, aku merasakn basah di bajuku dan kulihat pundaknya bergetar menandakn dia menangis.

Tibe-tiba dia mendorongku dengan kencang membuatku melepaskan pelukanku, "Maaf, tidak bisa." Ucapnya alu menutup—atau bisa dibilang membanting—pintu rumahnya.

Aku pergi, pulang, dengan menambah rasa sakit. Semoga seuatu saat nanti Hermione akan memaafkanku.

Sampai kapanpun Pangeran berkuda putih akan selalu meminta maaf pada putrinya sampai putrinya memafkannya.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**A/N: gimana? Jelek banget yak? Heuh tau lah ini hanya fict sampah yang sangat jelek. Feel nya gak kerasa sama sekali -_- oke ini sebenarnya hanya fict one shoot yang kupersembahkan untuk para pembaca fict 'wizard love' milikku yang belum updat juga, ini hanya untuk membayarnya. Ideku mentok untuk chap 2 nya. Aku udah dapat ide tapi setelah kupikir itu cocok untuk chap 3 nanti. So untuk para pembaca wizard love milikku, sabar yah **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
